Dépression capillaire
by Line Crah
Summary: C'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Voldemort n'est plu, et tous les anciens élèves refont donc leur dernière année. Tout devrait donc bien se passer, sauf si un petit imprévu arrivait en cours de route...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dépression capillaire.

Disclaimer : Les lieux ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mais l'histoire ci-dessous est la mienne.

Rating : K+ pour l'instant.

Couples : A votre avis ?

Notes : Voici ma deuxième histoire. Elle contiendra plusieurs chapitres du point de vue de nos deux héros. Je vous préviens aussi que Rogue est toujours vivant, et que Voldemort n'est plus. J'ai écrit tout ça dans un élan d'inspiration, ce n'est pas très sérieux, et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'inventer. J'espère donc que vous l'aimerez à sa juste valeur.

Amicalement,

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Dépression Capillaire.<span>

Chapitre I

_POV Draco. _

« - Ma vie est foutue !

Voici les premières paroles d'un célébrissime Serpentard le jour-même de la rentrée. Il se tenait en effet devant la glace de sa salle de bain, et désespérait à la vue de sa chevelure folle. Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu, notre cher prince frisait l'hystérie à cause de ses cheveux indisciplinés ! Et dire qu'il devait être prêt dans quinze minutes… Autant dire mission impossible. Draco, paniqué au plus haut point, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait déjà tout essayé : peigne, lotion pour lisser les cheveux, laque pour les maintenir en ordre … Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient tenu plus de cinq minutes.

« - Mais oui, bien sur ! Il me reste mon Gel fixant !

Il ouvrit alors le placard contenant son produit miracle et découvrit avec stupéfaction que ce dernier était vide. Non, impossible, il lui en restait encore plein l'autre jour, à moins que quelqu'un ne lui en ai prit…

« - BLAAAAAAISE !

« - On m'a appelé ? Intervint ce dernier, tout sourire, en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« - Dis-moi, mon Blaise chéri, avec quoi t'es-tu coiffé ce matin ? Susurra Draco avec une voix mielleuse à souhait.

« - Eh bien… Je… Bafouilla son ami, se sentant soudain bien moins joyeux.

« - Tu ?

« - Tu sais déjà la réponse ! Allez, on se retrouve à la Grande Salle ! Salut ! Débita-t-il en courant à toute vitesse avant de se prendre un Avada Kedavra de la part de son meilleur ami.

« - JE VAIS TE TUER, BLAISE ! TU ENTENDS ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla notre Serpentard, fou de rage. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas sortir comme ça ? Et merde. Jura-t-il avant de se regarder une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

Après d'autres tentatives pour discipliner sa traître de chevelure, il se dit que de toute façon, un Malfoy restait beau en toutes circonstances. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la Grande Salle, gardant une allure fière et noble.

Mais au moment de pousser les portes, il hésita. De quoi allait-il ressembler aux yeux de tous ? Lui, le célèbre et raffiné Draco Malfoy, avec cette masse de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux et partant de tous les côtés ? Enfin, heureusement que ses vêtements étaient là pour rattraper le tout. Notre jeune homme portait une chemise noire dont il avait retroussé les manches, dévoilant ses avant-bras et avec, sa marque des Ténèbres. Et bien que ça allait en choquer encore quelques-uns, il s'en moquait. Après tout, Voldemort avait été tué maintenant, alors tout ça appartenait au passé. Enfin… Il avait aussi laissé deux-trois boutons ouverts, pour laisser aux autres le plaisir d'admirer sa peau douce et fine. Son pantalon était de couleur noire, celui-ci le moulant légèrement. Il allia le tout avec des chaussures noires, elles aussi. Il s'inspecta donc une énième fois et entra.

A cet instant, tous les bruits de la salle s'arrêtèrent. On n'entendit plus personne manger, ni même bouger. Tous observaient Draco, certains ahuris, d'autres décontenancés. Et ce dernier se maudit pour ne pas avoir écouté sa conscience et être resté dans son dortoir. Il se dépêcha donc de s'asseoir à sa table, près de ses amis, tout en gardant la tête haute. Mais ce petit-déjeuner ne se passa pas vraiment comme il se l'était imaginé. Au lieu de recevoir du réconfort de la part de ses chers camarades, il obtint des railleries. Et ça ne faisait que commencer, malheureusement… C'est d'ailleurs Pansy qui débuta :

« - Bah, alors Dray-chéri, tu ne connais pas l'usage de la brosse ? Tu sais, ce truc qui sert à te démêler les cheveux le matin ?

Puis Théodore enchaina, ne cachant plus son hilarité :

« - Ah c'est ça ! Tu essaies de concurrencer Potty ? Je te rassure, pour l'instant, tu gagnes haut la main !

Blaise voulut poursuivre, mais un regard noir du principal concerné le fit taire. Après tout, c'était lui le fautif ! Lui qui avait pris son Gel ! Draco le lui fit donc remarquer :

« - Tu l'ouvres et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Compris ?

Celui-ci le regarda, hésitant entre se taire ou éclater de rire, la situation étant assez cocasse, - il faut l'avouer. Il choisit néanmoins la première solution, question de survie. Le petit-déjeuner se passa alors lentement, voire bien trop lentement pour un certain serpent qui se sentait épier en permanence. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le regard brulant d'un certain Gryffondor. Enfin, ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise qui lui envoya un coup de pied magistral dans le genou pour lui faire relever la tête.

« - Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux que je m'étouffe ou quoi ? S'offusqua Draco, en avalant de travers.

« - Arrête de râler et regarde plutôt derrière toi. Discrètement.

Notre blond se retourna donc d'un coup sec et scruta les tables attentivement.

« - Putain Dray, j'avais dit discrètement ! Maintenant, c'est foutu.

« - Oui, bon. Qu'est-ce tu voulais me montrer ?

« - Potter te dévore des yeux depuis que tu es arrivé. Et ne ris pas, c'est vrai. Même Pansy l'a remarqué.

« - Je confirme, répondit-elle la bouche en cœur. D'ailleurs, fais attention à tes fesses mon beau, car notre très cher survivant est gay.

« - Pas étonnant, vu avec qui il est sorti. Y'a de quoi être dégouté ! Lâcha Théodore, assis à côté de Draco.

Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale de la petite bande. C'est ainsi que se finit le repas du matin et démarra le début des cours. Les Serpentard commençaient avec Potion, en commun avec les rouges et or. Ils leur restaient encore quelques minutes avant le début du cours, ce qui permit à Draco de s'éclipser aux toilettes pour essayer de dompter une nouvelle fois sa chevelure rebelle. Mais il y resta un peu trop longtemps malheureusement, et dut courir pour arriver à l'heure. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, Rogue arrivant toujours avant l'heure exacte. Il toqua alors à la porte et c'est un professeur de potions mal réveillé qui lui ouvrit :

« - Monsieur Malfoy, on ne vous a jamais appris à être ponctuel, surtout pour votre premier cours de l'année ? 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

« Génial » murmura-t-il, en allant s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de son meilleur ami.

Et dire que la journée venait à peine de commencer…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre I. Je publierai surement la suite dans quelques jours, étant donné que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées :)<p>

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Dépression capillaire.

Disclaimer : Les lieux ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Rating : K+ pour l'instant seulement.

Couples : HP/DM et peut-être d'autres… Qui sait ?

Notes : Voici enfin le chapitre II. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis. J'avais commencé à l'écrire, mais étant extrêmement perfectionniste, j'ai réécris pleins de passages. J'espère donc que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos exigences et que vous l'apprécierez.

Amicalement,

Line Crah.

RAR : 

Sushi : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Lila Girl's : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Maintenant que le chapitre II est publié, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Carocaro : Le second chapitre est centré sur Harry. L'histoire s'installe peu à peu, je ne veux pas trop précipiter les évènements. J'espère néanmoins que cette suite te plaira. A bientôt et merci.

* * *

><p><span>Dépression Capillaire.<span>

Chapitre II

_POV Harry _

« - HARRYYYYYYY ! LEVE-TOI, VIEUX OU SINON ON VA LOUPER LE PETIT-DEJEUNER ! hurla Ron dans le dortoir, qui eu pour effet de réveiller non seulement Harry, mais aussi toute la petite troupe qui dormait encore paisiblement. De ce fait, il se reçut quatre regards noirs tous aussi meurtriers les uns que les autres.

Harry, n'essaya même pas de se rendormir, sachant d'ores et déjà que c'était peine perdue. Il se leva donc, bailla légèrement et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il enfila soigneusement ses vêtements préparés la veille, - c'est-à-dire un t-shirt noir dévoilant ses magnifiques abdominaux à travers le tissu ainsi qu'un jean délavé -, puis il se brossa les dents, se débarbouilla, et comme chaque matin fit un sourire éblouissant à son reflet. Après tout, tout le monde est un peu narcissique, pourquoi pas lui ? Il passa ensuite distraitement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les décoiffant encore plus et sortit, laissant ainsi la place à ses chers camarades. Il rejoignit Ron qui attendait dans leur salle commune. Celui-ci lâcha un « C'est pas trop tôt ! » mécontent, prit brusquement la main de notre pauvre héro et l'entraina à la Grande Salle.

« - Quand même ! Tu aurais pu te dépêcher, je meurs de faim moi, se plaignit-il. Son meilleur ami, excédé, voulut mettre fin à ses jérémiades quand un gargouillis énorme le stoppa net. Il regarda son voisin, qui lui répondit par un sourire l'air de dire « Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit ! ». Harry dut alors suivre Ron en courant, ce dernier étant tellement affamé qu'il avait détalé comme un lapin. Il s'installa alors à côté de son meilleur ami, essoufflé :

« - Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même !

« - Décholé, s'excusa-t-il, en enfournant tout ce qui était à portée de main.

« - Ron, t'es désespérant parfois. Ah tiens voilà Hermione.

A cette remarque, ce dernier se dépêcha d'avaler, et s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Très classe, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Salut vous deux ! Ron, toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois. Mais je reconnais l'effort, sourit-elle, un petit air satisfait au visage.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment vus des vacances, alors ce retour à Poudlard était le bienvenu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant comme avant. Comme quand ils étaient encore des gamins… Harry fut alors interrompu dans ses pensées un peu nostalgiques par l'arrivée d'un certain Draco Malfoy.

« - Putain ! Lâcha un certain roux à côté d'Harry.

« - … fut la réponse très intelligente de ce dernier.

« - Mais c'est qui ce canon blond là-bas ? hurla presque Ron.

« - Je crois que c'est Malfoy, répondit Neville qui venait d'arriver à la table des Gryffons.

« - …

« - …

« - Ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ? demanda Hermione, interloquée par le comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« - Il a un truc de changé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

« - Harry, Harry, Harry ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur la fouine quand même ? Le taquina alors Seamus, ce qui provoqua un fou-rire de toute la table.

« - HEIN ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Arrête de raconter des conneries Seam' et vous arrêtez de rire ! S'énerva notre Survivant en rougissant.

« - Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

« - Et pourquoi tu rougis ? Intervint soudainement Dean Thomas.

Harry mit alors une main devant son visage, essayant de cacher sa gène. Ce qui fit s'esclaffer de plus belle ses précieux camarades. Sauf Ron. Etrange. Vraiment TRES étrange. Il se tourna alors vers ce dernier, devenu muet depuis quelques minutes et fixa malencontreusement, - ou pas -, un magnifique Serpentard qui venait de s'assoir. Cette allure si aristocratique et cet air froid fit frissonner Harry. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cette créature de rêve était assis dos à lui, l'empêchant de l'observer à la dérobée. Il décida alors de se décoller de sa contemplation pour parler à Ron. Il s'y apprêtait quand soudain il entendit son ami murmurer un « Je le veux ». Harry, choqué fut pris d'un spasme et donna un violent coup de coude à Ron. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et s'écria :

« - QUOI ?

« - Oh, désolé mon Ronny-chou, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! fit-il en imitant une voix ressemblant à celle de Lavande Brown.

« - Ouais, c'est ça, bouda Ronald en se tournant encore une fois vers un petit blondinet.

Harry s'approcha alors de lui, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Il est à moi ». Ron se pencha ensuite vers lui et le défia d'un « C'est ce qu'on verra ». Puis, ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers leur prochaine proie. Et Harry sourit. Car il le savait, Malfoy sera bientôt à lui. La chasse était ouverte.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le rictus de Blaise assis en face de Draco et la discussion très animée qui se déroula ensuite à la table des verts et argents.

C'est ainsi que le petit-déjeuner se finit et annonça le début du premier cours de l'année. Toute la petite troupe se leva alors de table pour se rendre aux cachots. Parce que oui, il commençait avec Potions, pour le plus grand malheur de tous et surtout de Neville.

« - Merde ! Pesta Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses chaussures ce matin. Il avait du se dépêcher à cause d'un Ron affamé et avait complètement omit ce léger détail. Il se dirigea alors, à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son dortoir, tout en pestant contre sa fameuse malchance. Mais une certaine personne lui fit retrouver sa bonne humeur et un sourire carnassier se décida sur son visage. Il arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, lui donna le mot de passe et fila prendre ses baskets.

Finalement Harry arriva à l'heure et retrouva ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la porte, l'air dépité. Seul deux lions étaient aux anges, parce que leur première heure se déroulait avec leurs chers Serpentard. Rogue leur ouvrit soudain la porte, non sans leur jeter un regard mauvais et les fit entrer. Harry s'installa alors à côté de Ron, Hermione avec Neville, et Dean avec Seamus. Le cours pouvait donc commencer… Mais quelque chose manquait.

« - Il n'est pas là. Fit Ron.

« - Il n'est pas là, répéta Harry, comme si ça allait le faire apparaître d'un coup.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer. C'est à cet instant qu'un Draco essoufflé arriva, sa chemise noire légèrement ouverte, le souffle saccadé et les pommettes rougies. Ainsi que…

« - Ses cheveux, compléta Ron.

« - Ils sont…

« - Décoiffés et …

« - Sans gel. Putain, il est carrément …

« - Bandant finirent-ils ensemble.

Malfoy vint alors s'assoir à côté de Zabini, furieux. Il ne s'aperçut donc pas des deux paires d'yeux qui le regardaient avec sourire sadique …

Oh oui ! Il serait à lui, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre II est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrivera prochainement. Mais en attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !<p>

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Dépression capillaire.

Disclaimer : Les lieux ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Malheureusement …

Rating : T ( Pour l'instant )

Couples : HP/DM et …

Notes : Tout d'abord, je vais commencer par m'excuser. J'ai mis énormément de temps à finir ce chapitre et j'en suis navrée. Ce n'est pas par manque d'imagination, non loin de là, c'est juste que j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps. Je sais, cela ne m'excuse en rien. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette suite, malgré ce long, très long retard. Merci aussi pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchée. J'abrège donc, et vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne lecture !

Amicalement,

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Dépression Capillaire.<span>

Chapitre III

_POV Draco_

« - Dray, c'est pas en touchant tes cheveux toutes les secondes qu'ils vont enfin se remettre en place ! Le réprimanda Blaise.

« - Je t'emmerde. J'aimerais bien te voir dans la même situation que moi, tiens…

« - Ah toi et ta célèbre mauvaise humeur ! De plus, ta coupe actuelle te donne un air sauvage ! Grr ! Se moqua-t-il, en lui ébouriffant encore sa chevelure d'or.

« - La ferme, Blaise.

« - Eh beh, je t'ai connu plus bavard et avec plus de répondant ! Tu me déçois là, Dray…

« - Va te faire foutre, et laisse-moi tranquille.

« - Oh crois-moi, j'aimerais bien ! Mais tu ne veux toujours pas de moi. C'est triste. Vraiment … lui susurra Blaise, avant de lui croquer l'oreille.

Et ce, devant les yeux très attentifs de deux chers Gryffondors placés juste derrière eux. Il entendit d'ailleurs un hoquet de stupeur et le bruit d'un crayon qui venait de se briser. Et c'est avec délice qu'il poursuivit ses attouchements sur un Draco Malfoy énervé et proche de la crise de nerfs. Chose qui fut de courte durée malheureusement, Draco se rebellant presque aussitôt :

« - Je sais que t'as pas baisé depuis des lustres mais ce n'est pas une raison pour assouvir tes désirs sexuels sur moi !

« - Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si …sexy ! fit-il en lui caressant délicatement le creux des reins, geste qui fit gémir Draco, bien malgré lui. Ce dernier pria d'ailleurs que personne ne l'ai entendu, prière inutile étant donné que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient observés à la loupe par deux lions. Tu vois que je te fais de l'effet ! rajouta Blaise, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« - Enlève tes sales pattes de moi, est-ce clair ? Espèce de frustré !

« - Oui, frustré de toi, mon beau. Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps…

Enfaite Draco avait beau dire, il aimait se sentir supérieur et désiré. Quand on ne se fichait pas de lui néanmoins. Il se tourna donc vers Blaise, fit glisser très lentement sa main sur sa cuisse et lui empoigna sauvagement les parties. Son meilleur ami se tordit de douleur sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à son cher camarade.

« - Tu vois Blaise, à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais la douleur persistait ! Eh oui, un Malfoy savait se faire respecter. Quand soudain, il entendit des rires étouffés et mal maitrisés derrière lui. Il se retourna donc avec classe, ses yeux orageux et argentés fixer sur ...

« - Weasel, Potter. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ainsi ?

Les concernés se regardèrent ahuris et gloussèrent ensuite, sans autre explication. Draco se remit à l'endroit, maugréant contre ces imbéciles de Gryffys. Il réalisa l'instant d'après et se cogna la tête contre son bureau. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il avait oublié son principal problème : sa chevelure de fauve. Voilà pourquoi ces deux abrutis rigolaient, ils se foutaient de lui ! Et royalement en plus. C'était le bouquet. Vraiment. Il se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, espérant aussi peut-être que ça les aplatirait et les ferait redevenir normaux. Rien ne se passa évidemment. Bah ! Il pouvait toujours espérer. Par Salazar ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter _ça_ ?

Potter et la belette mâle frisaient l'hystérie maintenant, et il devait se retenir pour ne pas leur lancer un Doloris. Quoique, après tout, c'était assez tentant… Il allait d'ailleurs le faire quand il fut interrompu par Rogue en personne :

« - Monsieur Potter. Weasley. Vingt points en points pour avoir perturber le cours avec vos beuglements incessants.

Et à cet instant, Draco sourit. Parce que tout compte fait, la journée n'allait pas être si terrible que cela. Il remercia donc silencieusement l'intervention divine de son parrain et se concentra sur son cours. Enfin, il _essaya_. Car avoir un ami se plaignant à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Blaise pourrait penser un peu aux autres quand même. « Quel égoïste ! » pensa Draco. C'est ainsi que le temps fila et annonça la fin des deux heures de Potions. Pour le plus grand soulagement de tous qui n'hésitèrent pas à partir en courant dès la sonnerie.

Accompagné de Pansy, Théodore et Blaise, il se rendit en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, avec pour voisins de classe, les Serdaigles. Tous s'installèrent dans un brouhaha hallucinant jusqu'à ce que le professeur commence à parler. Ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer, ou plutôt de les faire dormir. Draco lutta quelques instants, se remémorant ses bonnes résolutions pour cette dernière année, surtout une lui ordonnant de ne pas s'endormir en cours, mais finalement sombra. Il fut réveillé par un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« - Putain Blaise, laisse-moi dormir.

« - Tu as déjà dormi toute la nuit, Dray. Et puis, je dois te parler.

« - Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

« - Non, lui répondit-il, catégorique et soudain très sérieux.

Malfoy releva alors la tête, enfouie quelques instants plus tôt dans ses bras et attendit. Longtemps. Très très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que son stupide meilleur ami se décide à lui parler. Mais rien ne vint. Il se décida alors à intervenir, impatient :

« - Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou non ?

Il fixa donc Blaise de son regard perçant, lui demandant d'un mouvement de tête de poursuivre. Celui-ci ne pipa mot, tourna la tête et inspira profondément. Draco, bercé par la voix de son professeur commença à se rendormir.

« - C'est à propos de Potter.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! Suspens ! Je sais, c'est dégueulasse d'arrêter là, voire frustrant à souhait. Mais c'est comme ça. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Oui, non ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…<p> 


End file.
